Rituals
by Chisicet
Summary: When one joins their soul to another, that person become bound for eternity to the one they bound their soul to. When both parties bind their souls together, however, they become soul mates. After 2 years on the run, looking for a way to kill the Dark Lord, Hermione finds herself thrust into situations where Severus is her only solace. Au world set in 1998, Not cannon after book 6.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing here but the plot, and even that has had some influence from other sources. Enjoy though, please, that's all I ask. I borrowed the icon, I liked it and thought it might go well throughout the story as it progresses. It is not mine, I found it floating around on the internet. I take no credit other than to want to show it off to others.

-Chisicet

* * *

The wind was in a state with the way it billowed around the gathering of cloaked figures standing within a forest clearing, a sheer rock wall at their backs. The only sounds surrounding them was the rushing of the wind through the tree tops as they swayed and flexed under the onslaught and the thunder booming down around them from the sky. The smell of the oncoming rain was heady in the air, the taste of it making them nervous as they all turned their gazes skyward to watch the rolling lightening through the deep grey and black clouds. They were becoming apprehensive the longer they stood there waiting, not knowing for how much longer they would have to torture themselves with the anticipation of the storm.

The smallest of the group, in both stature and figure, took one step forward but halted immediately upon doing so. A pair of glowing red eyes began to gleam out from the shadows of the trees, the intensity behind the glower being sent their way enough to make them feel as if a spell had been cast upon them. A man stepped out, his walk sure and graceful as he walked barefoot toward the group of twenty three figures.

He sneered at those gathered, the translucent paleness of his skin glistening every time lightening rolled through the skies. Through some potions and charm work he had managed to return most of his looks, no longer was he without a nose, and his hair had regrown over his scalp. He was quickly on his way back to his once regal and impressive looks many people had coveted, and once he did, no one would call him 'the snake' again, he'd be nothing but human in appearance then. His clothing was immaculate dress robes of the finest material made in this day and age, by one of his own as well.

The woman who had moved initially now knelt down to her knees, causing a wave to roll through the crowd as they followed her example. The quiet chuckle from the new comer had the rest shifting uncomfortably, a few of them visibly tensed and some fists clenched. When he finished laughing, the pale man moved forward, walked amongst them, touching their shoulders, the back of their necks or heads as he went until he stood back in the front.

"You are all here, I appreciate that you came under such circumstances, weather included. Rise, please." His words were polite, some might mistake them as kind, but the tone broke no argument and the crowd moved as one as they stood. "I have chosen twenty-five people to witness tonight the ritual that we will undergo to further our power as not only wizards, but as the elite amongst our brethren. Form a circle please, I have had the spots previously marked, so find an x and stand upon it, please do not move from there." He paused as they moved into action, making sure that everyone was where they needed to be. "No, McNair, move between Crabbe and Lestrange please." Again, his tone spoke the command his words didn't match.

The man that had been singled out moved quickly, not wanting to be in trouble with their master. No one wanted to displease him tonight, of all nights. They all kept their hooded heads down but their eyes watched the one figure that was uncloaked walk around the center of the circle. He touched them again, on their arms or shoulders, unaware as to what the true purpose of their being present meant. When he settled himself onto one of the three remaining x's he was smiling, the bright white of his teeth causing his skin to look more sallow until he closed his mouth with an 'hmmm'. The circle they made was big enough that one man stood with his back against the cliff wall, the rock wall uncomfortably digging into him, another had his back feet away from a tree across the clearing.

It was here, when they had all settled into place, that four shadows moved out from beneath the raging trees. The tallest, in a hooded cloak as well, had his wand out, trained up at two floating bodies in front of him. A smaller figure with cascading auburn curls followed a step or two behind him, ropes binding her hands behind her back and a gag placed within her mouth. The taller figure moved the two bodies and placed them in the center of the man-made circle. The original twenty-three members of the circle shifted forward to get a better look and a few gasped as the recognized those that had come into their clearing; the exception was the one unhooded figure. The new comer turned and grabbed the smaller female by her upper arm and pulled her along until she was standing beside him over one of the x's as well.

"Severus, how lovely of you to join us. I was beginning to think you had changed your mind and fancied some Firewhiskey instead." The smile that beamed with fake enthusiasm had a chill going through those in close proximity of the man.

"My Lord, no amount of Firewhiskey could keep me, I assure you. I was held up when I _stumbled_ across our guests." Severus lifted his head enough that his regally hooked nose could be seen from under the cloak, his dark eyes glinting as the lightening continued to be their source of light.

"Good, good. Now, introductions are in order, I do believe. Who have you brought with you?" The lord moved slowly as he began slowly making his way from his spot as he began to talk, touching the cloaked figures once more, this time including Severus and the small girl at his side; she only came as high as Severus' mid upper arm. Once he was back in his place he reached out and put a hand on the two figures on either side of him, a grin working its way onto his face. He nodded once at Severus and then to the two boys laying on the ground in the center and dropped his hands to his side.

Severus pointed his wand and with a silent wave of hand the two prone figures awoke with gasps. They got to their feet quickly after a quick glance around them. They backed up until they were back to back and they spun slowly as they took in their surroundings.

"Hermione!" The taller of the two yelled out as he caught sight of her at Severus' side. "You evil git!" He made to surge forward but found he couldn't move and he swung around to see why. The smaller of the two had his arm in his grip, a grip that was ironclad and getting painful. "Harry?" His voice was soft as he followed his line of sight and caught the grin that turned to a smile that lead into a bone chilling laugh. "Bloody hell…" He whispered out as he went limp standing there staring at his worst nightmare.

"The boy-who-lived, the youngest Weasley male, and the brightest-witch-of-her-age, my Lord. Harry Potter has been delivered."

"Oh…" The wonder and pure excitement was evident in his voice as he clapped his hands in front of him. "How wonderful, now we can commence! This will be wonderful." His voice was breathy, his cheeks were flushed and the excitement he was exuding was becoming contagious as the, now twenty-five, that stood around the circle began to feel it rush them in waves.

"Tom Riddle." Harry's soft call was enough to catch the pale man and his gleeful eyes locked onto the deep jade ones of Harry.

Severus looked down at the girl next to him while his master was distracted and reached down to undo her bindings. He leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"You will not be getting out of this alive if you do not play along. No doubt the boys will die, but you do not have to. You are now an integral part of his inner circle, follow our plan. I will give you your wand back but you need to swear here and now you will not act foolishly."

She looked up at him, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks and nodded, her logical mind knew what he meant, they had talked on their way here, but she did not like this one bit. He reached over and undid her gag, pulling her wand from within his cloak. He stood up straight and faced forward just as Ron began to scream at him. Hermione took a deep breath, ignoring her friend's screams and pleas, and wiped her eyes until her cheeks did not have the tear tracks running down them and they were not damp anymore.

"I am ready, Severus." Her voice was even, and it carried across the clearing as everyone heard her, the determination and clarity evident in her tone as she straightened her spine and stood still.

Harry stood still, his eyes never leaving the pale, uncloaked man in front of him, even as he let go of his red headed friend. Once the grip was loosened Ron took a running surge toward Hermione but with a silent wave of her wand he was stopped, the feeling of a _Petrificus Totalus_ washing through him. The silencing of his friend caused Harry to glance over his shoulder and he took in the scene between his two best friends.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice broke, it was defeated and worn, the last two years spent running had caught up with him and he slumped his shoulders in defeat. He sighed, the resignation becoming apparent. The glee that filled Severus' master swept through all that were connected in the circle.

"Go ahead, tell him what you want him to know. Tell him what you told me." Severus spoke clearly, his voice bland of any emotions. She glanced up at him, looking for the confirmation she needed as she played her part. When she received nothing from the man beside her other than a small nod she turned back to face the center of the circle.

"Harry Potter you are a menace. The last two years with you spent on the run have done nothing for me but make me realize how wrong we were and I took the measures to make sure at least I would survive. I'm sorry. This is how it has to be." She knew that her tone gave nothing away, her eyes glowered at her friends. It wasn't until Harry turned to face her fully and moved to Ron's side, ending her spell on the redhead, that the three of them understood each other. He watched her, he took in her words, Ron by his side reached for his hand and they squeezed their fingers together in comfort.

"Thank you, Hermione." Ron spoke up. They both were resigned now, the fight leaving them.

"Oh this is so amazing. The Golden Trio has broken up! Betrayed by the brains of the operation. Oh man, this could not be any better. Now, I do believe it is nearly time, we should commence with the ritual. Malfoy, please begin." Once again his hard tone was more a command than the polite words he spoke and the two figures halfway around the circle between Severus and Tom Riddle raised their wands. Both of their hoods fell back as they raised them high, their heads falling back as they began to chant. Their pale blonde hair became sickly with the light from the rolling lightening above them, the thunder beginning to drown out everything but the chanting.

As one, just like with the two Malfoy's, Tom and Severus raised their wands, they began chanting as well; Severus' hood fell. Starting to Severus' left and going around the circle in order, each person raised their wand at the same time as the person across from them, their hoods falling back, and began to chant. Many were present, more than Hermione recognized; she knew one thing though, there were only two females here and that made her uncomfortable. She shared one small pleading look with her friends, mouthing a quick 'I'm sorry' to them just as she began to raise her wand to follow the compulsion of the ritual that had long ago started.

The last thing that she saw before her eyes turned skyward was Harry and Ron's accepting eyes. They understood their role in this just like she did, they each had a part to play to end Tom Riddle. A tear slipped down her cheek as she continued to chant, the ebb and flow of the magic beginning to pulse around the circle. She saw it happen just before it did, the imprint of it etching itself into her mind as they called the lightening down into the center of the circle where it struck dead center. She closed her eyes and knew then that her friends had perished. No longer would she see them.

The magic receded after the bolt hit home and those standing in the circle sagged to their knees, no one excluded. She looked at the small crater where her friends had been, there was nothing there but smoldering ground and singed grass. She lowered her head for a moment of silence for her two friends as she wept slowly. It wasn't until a few minutes of raging winds and rustling of the trees that someone moved. She looked up and across the circle to see a man, in the place where Tom Riddle had been, standing in his flawlessly made up green and black velvet robes.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing here but the plot, and even that has had some influence from other sources. Enjoy though, please, that's all I ask.

-Chisicet

* * *

It was then that most of the others turned to see what was happening and everyone bowed. Severus tugged on her arm and she followed suit, knowing at some point someone would tell her who this man was. His smoldering deep olive colored eyes were penetrating, his build was tall and lean, yet he projected power. She could feel it across the clearing from him and she was left in awe of the man.

"Lord Slytherin, welcome back to the world of the living." Severus said from beside her. His voice carried and drowned out her gasp of surprise. He must have heard it though and his eyes turned to her then, his gaze brought her to her feet as if she was following a compulsion she only vaguely felt.

"You are not a Slytherin." His voice was velvet running through her, washing across her senses and she forgot to breathe momentarily. She gulped though before shaking her head.

"No, Lord Slytherin, I am not. It was through no fault of the Hat's though, he begged to put me there." He raised his chin and studied her as if she was below him and she couldn't help but feel it with the way his gaze tore through her.

"Why did you not let the Hat, which was a creation of mine, mind you, do its job."

"Manipulation of a now dead wizard." She looked up, and it was now that she realized her body had moved on its own. She was standing before him now, having walked across the clearing without knowing it.

"Show me." Was all he said, his voice and presence before her broke no argument and she opened her mind up to him.

She felt him there, sifting through her early memories. She showed him the day that she received her letter, let him see that the night she had gotten it an old and wizened wizard showing up on her door step where he explained that she was needed to be in Gryffindor, that her fate lied there in the red and gold house. She pulled forth another memory, of the night she found out he was dead, laying where he fell as she became one of the crowd as they mourned and cried for the old Headmaster. She felt him pull from her mind after a moment more of digging as he gathered all the information from her he needed.

"You were used, that is no fault of your own. I would still be honored though, my lady, if you would consider yourself a Slytherin. For, if you had not shown yourself to be a true Slytherin, I would not be here." He gave her a small bow of his head and she gasped in surprise. He looked up at those gathered around him. He motioned for them to gather around him, to come closer than across the clearing. They hesitated not to follow through and soon he was surrounded by the twenty three men and two women.

"Show me your memories. I have missed much if this is the cusp of a new millennia. The twenty-first century." He took his time delving into the minds of the group, taking the most time to sort through Severus' memories. He looked at the sky then and sighed when he finished. He moved through them then.

"Severus?" Hermione whispered as quietly as possible to the man beside her. He looked pained, his eyes were narrowed and lips thin. He cut his eyes at her dangerously and shook his head. He turned his eyes back to watch as Salazar Slytherin, in his physical and magical prime, walked amongst them.

"Hermione, my lady, come hither please." He turned, and she could barely see him from where she was. He was taller than the others, with the exception of Severus, and she was possibly the shortest, so she kept losing sight of him. She felt a small shove from beside her and, with one last glance at Severus, she began to move forward to go to the ancient wizard. When she reached his side he drew her hand to him and placed it in the cusp of his arm as he began to lead her through the crowd. She knew then that he was searching for something, searching for someone in particular.

When the familiar mop of crazed and matted black hair appeared before her, did Hermione realize who he had been looking for. They stopped in front of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. They looked haggard and deranged as they bowed before them. When they stood straight again Bellatrix' eyes never left Hermione, her eyes gleaming in a warning of the horrors she would unleash the next time they were alone.

"You are Bellatrix, are you not? You were the 'most loyal' of the _Dark Lord_ , weren't you?"

Hermione studied him then from under her lashes. He appeared calm and collected, but with the firm grip he had upon her, the way he was as straight as possible, and the way his eyes gleamed of their own accord; the lightening not having an effect upon his appearance; Hermione knew he was up to something. Bellatrix nodded enthusiastically, her psychotic laugh began to bubble up from within her.

"That I a-" She was cut off as Salazar swished his hand languidly in her direction. She froze, her voice and laughter dying as the silent _Petrificus Totalus_ hit her.

"Good. Now, Hermione, I give her as a gift to you. And, if you would like to call it this, informal initiation into the house of Slytherin, your rightful home, my lady." Her eyes widened as she looked up at him in shock.

"For me?" She looked back toward Bellatrix and instead of seeing her she caught a glimpse of Severus beyond her. He pushed his way into her mind then, a small influence for her to understand the point the founder was getting. When he pulled out of her mind she smiled, turning her gaze up to the man whose arm she was holding. "Thank you, I will cherish this gift more than I think anyone will ever understand."

"That is why I give her to you. Now, I believe you can unwrap your gift quickly here before everyone is free to retire for the evening." He let go of her arm and stepped back to watch. Hermione caught the brooding and angered eyes of her old professor and he nodded slightly to her. She raised her wand slowly, shooing away Rodolphus as he began to seethe in his place next to his wife. "Young man, I think you should remove yourself from her before this world is two wizards short."

Rodolphus paused, turned his glower onto Hermione before turning and pacing away. Hermione stalked around Bellatrix then. Her eyes taking on a look of one able to exact their revenge on another.

"You have the ferocity of the lion that you lived under, but the cunning of the snake you were meant to be. Before you kill her, show me your patronus." Salazar's eyes bore into her as she paused in her stalking. She turned toward the ancient man and bowed in acknowledgment before brandishing her wand and casting silently for a patronus.

A small wisp appeared and as they watched it grew. She expected it to be her otter, the playful thing had kept her company the last few years, but when it did stop growing and took on a shape she gasped, and stared at the animal before her.

"Have you ever seen a Komodo Dragon look so ethereal before?" Salazar's voice was silk as it appraised her patronus.

"Not ethereal, no. I can't say that I have." Her answer was soft, it was hesitant and she knew he was staring at her.

"When did you lose the otter Ms. Granger?" She glanced over her shoulder and caught Severus' eyes and she watched as her patronus faded, the light around them nearly pitching them straight into darkness if not for a sudden flash from the lightening above them.

"I haven't cast this charm in over a year." She turned back to face where the Komodo Dragon had been and startled when she noticed that Salazar was standing before her now, much too close for comfort. She looked up and noticed his eyes gleaming, they seemed to be able to take on their own glow outside of the natural light of the night.

"Yes well, the death of ones best friends might do the trick. I suggest you kill her quickly now. I do not wish to be caught in the rain any more than anyone else." His voice had taken on an edge to it and she knew that she had no choice. She turned slowly and refused to look at anything but Bellatrix. She eyed the woman, the crazed promises floating behind the wild eyes showed Hermione that she would never regret killing the mad woman before her. She raised her wand and made a slashing movement with her wand. The silent _Sectumsempra_ effective as the woman before her began to bleed from open wounds all over her body.

It took minutes before the life began to fall out of Bellatrix' eyes and Hermione rolled her eyes at the silent persistence of the woman. She raised her wand one more time and this time she muttered ' _Avada Kedavra'._ The green light rushed out of the tip of her wand and straight for the chest of the woman before her. Time seemed to stand still though as just before it hit another body rushed forward and took the spell for Bellatrix.

"Fool!" Hermione bellowed, the sudden pain within her chest ripping her apart. She seethed as she poked her wand at the chest of the now dead Rodolphus Lestrange. "Idiot." She stood and noticed that Bellatrix had been released from the stunner spell and she fell to the ground next to her husband. She crawled the few inches and draped herself over him and they all watched as her life left her now defiant eyes as she bled out.

"Well, that was intriguing. I think it is time to call it a night though. Now, I will be in touch with each and every one of you over the next few days, when I call, do not hesitate to come. The consequences would be unfavorable if you did. Goodnight all." The founder gave a small bow to those around him before turning on the spot and apparating out of the clearing.

Hermione quickly jolted forward and Severus met her halfway. He grabbed her upper arms and turned quickly, barely missing a couple of spells that would have hit if he'd been slower. Once they landed on the step of Grimmauld Place they make quick feet inside of the place before Severus slammed the door shut and began to cast his most potent protective spells.

"Upstairs, now Ms. Granger."

She nodded and began to make her way up the flights of stairs, though she didn't make it far. The ripping she still felt in her chest was spreading through her, and she sat upon the stairs panting in obvious pain. He found her there, only two flights down from where she needed to go, minutes later. "When did it start?" He asked her slowly.

"When my spell hit Rodolphus. I didn't want him to die, he wasn't who I was aiming for." She gasped out, sobs beginning to wrack her small body. He hesitated. "What, Sev… Severu…" She couldn't get the air to breathe now, and a mumbled 'shite' fell from her lips as she leaned back against the stairs, one hand rubbing her chest.

"I can help. I know what is happening. But once I do, it's a onetime thing. If this happens again... I cannot help you."

"Tell me, please." She gasped out, the words continued to become harder for her to say. He paused once before reaching down and scooping her up in his arms. He moved up the stairs and into his old bedroom. When he kicked the door shut behind him he was quick about setting her softly on her feet in the middle of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing here but the plot, and even that has had some influence from other sources. Enjoy though, please, that's all I ask.

-Chisicet

* * *

He stepped back and took her in. Her flushed face, the pain shooting through her eyes, the way she held herself with pride even though he could tell she wanted to collapse. He knew what he was about to do, knew the implications and the consequences, but they had no time to share as he watched her begin to double over in pain. He moved languidly forward and around to stand at her back.

"When you killed him, your soul considered him to be an innocent. Normally when one kills and feels remorse their soul stays intact. When one kills and doesn't feel remorse, Ms. Granger, their soul splits in half, and in half for each time after that." He took a moment to run a hand across her neck, moving her hair out of the way. He splayed his hands out and was slow about wrapping his hand around her neck in a firm hold and pulling her body up flush against his; he took most of her weight then. They both knew he would not harm her, that this was about showing his dominance so Hermione said nothing as he kept talking.

"Your soul is special, it's so pure and innocent itself that when you killed another innocent, it instead split your own soul. I can help you. I can heal you. This will…" He hesitated. "I can heal you Ms. Granger, but it would bind me to you. It can only be done within the first two hours as after that the soul is 'healed' as an open wound."

"What do I need to do?" She was sure the only thing holding her up was his hand around her neck and her back against his chest. He said nothing but nudged her toward the bed. She climbed into the bed and toward the middle. "Severus, please, tell me." He hesitated before shucking his shoes off, pulling hers off in a hurry. Once their shoes littered the floor he climbed atop her, straddling her, placing a hand over her chest where she had been rubbing it.

"Accept my magic into you, accept me into you and it will heal you." He said softly, the stress evident in his face. She reached up and ran a hand across his brow and he sighed at her action.

"Is there no way to heal you too?"

"Ms. Granger, like I stated, it has to be done within the first couple of hours. Mine… My wounds are decades old. Do not be foolish."

She groaned and her head fell back against the pillow. The pain was beginning to spread through her and he took that opportunity to start seeding his magic into her. As he did, he began to undress. The moment he began to feed his magic into her she had gasped, her cheeks flushing and a wave of unknown emotions rolled through her. He climbed off her long enough to pull her clothes from her, not wanting to use his magic for anything but healing her wound.

"Shite…" He spat out as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling, begging whatever god or gods there were to forgive him for the atrocious act he was about to commit.

"Sev…rus…" She moaned out as her body began to writhe on the bed. He knew he needed to move quickly to get the binding started, the feeding of magic would only do so much.

"Accept me Hermione. That's the only way this will work. Tell me you accept me." He cursed himself for the way his voice sounded. Never had he pleaded for a woman to take him in, he never had to; they usually came to him and begged for him to take them to bed. "Tell me, Hermione." He spoke into her ear. She moaned and turned her head, her eyes locking onto his and he could see the turmoil in her eyes.

So much had happened to her in the last six hours that he was surprised she wasn't a crying blubbering mess on the floor right now. He stroked his magic against her, letting it fill in the gaps hers was ripping open. She moaned again and arched her back off the bed, her eyes closing and a hand shooting out to touch him.

"Accept… Accept you… Please…. Severus, I accept you, all of you."

Those were the words he needed to hear. Like some ancient and impulsive ritual all of their own they had begun already and it was too late to stop. Her acceptance was the magical words, not so unlike the chanting they had done in the circle an hour ago.

He let her draw his hand to her, where he began to touch her, everywhere. He moved so he was nestled between her legs, which had fallen open the moment he hovered over her. She was willing and the stroke of his magic against hers was all he needed to have her wet. He almost sneered at how willing she was to be fucked by him, but shook his head. She didn't need this right now. He was boned either way, with his previous masters dead he was a free man now, but with Salazar Slytherin around he would have to tread carefully. Especially since the Slytherin founder seemed to have taken an interest in Hermione herself.

He ran his long fingers across her sides and down to grip her thighs, he pulled her body closer to his and tilted her so that if he moved forward he would be within her. He took one hand and placed it on her neck, repeating the same action he'd taken earlier. The firm grip had her head tilting back and she moaned at the contact.

"Hermione, tell me something, are you a virgin?" He began to stroke his thumbs across her skin and waited for her to answer. It seemed lust was something she was unaccustomed to and she was struggling to focus. "Hermione." His voice was insistent and broke through to her, the sharpness one he usually reserved for his teaching persona.

"Professor…" She moaned, shifting against him. This caused her to rub against his length and he involuntarily shuddered.

He gave a chuckle, for what purpose he was unsure. "You are a virgin." He didn't need to ask, her inability to deal with the new sensations was enough of an answer to him as her vocalizing it.

"Yes… Please… I need…." She opened her eyes and glanced through her lashes at him.

"Tell me." She shook her head as best she could with his firm grip on her neck. She moaned again though as his magic jolted and settled within her.

"How do I help you? I need to know."

"You can't." He stared at her then, he took in the feel of their magic's clashing, melding, dancing around them. He swore he could almost see their auras surrounding them. If he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head just so he could see them. Hers was a beautiful shade of blue, a shade between navy and teal. His was a shade between purple and silver. The way they melded together made the colors change and he was astounded to see it happen. The new color, where their magic's joined, was a deep blood red orange color. He never noticed the change within him though, he was focused on her, so when the lust slammed into him full force he gasped. She was grinning at him then, and he tightened his hand on her neck before releasing her.

"I figured it out. We make a beautiful coloring, don't you think Severus?" She smirked at him and he growled. He swooped down so his face was in hers.

"What did you do?" He bit out. She could see the anger in his eyes, and her only response was to roll her eyes and hips at him. This caused him to moan out as well.

"Told you, I figured it out. You were distracted. Now, it's your turn. Do you accept me? All of me? Tell me, please."

"You are playing a game you know nothing about, girl. Are you sure you want to irrevocably tie yourself to me?" He closed his eyes as he fought off the lust surging through him. "No matter what life we live, you will only want me, you will only have me. I was fine with it being a one way street here Ms. Granger, but you do not understand what you are doing. If your plan even works." He sneered down at her then, letting her know in his own way he found her actions foolish.

"Do you accept me?" She asked again, her voice soft and unyielding, ignoring his warnings. He sighed, resting his forehead against hers as his eyes searched hers. She knew what he was looking for and so she opened her mind to him, let him see she was serious and in no way going to back down.

"Yes, Hermione, I accept you, all of you." He groaned then, as the words passed his lips. The feelings roiling through him new in their own right to him. He recognized them individually, but with the witch they were aimed at and the full force of them had him rocked to his core. Is this what she felt? No wonder she wanted to share this with him. He opened his eyes and they watched as their aura's shifted one last time and changed fully to the blood red orange color.

He looked her in the eye. "Beautiful." The only word he had in his arsenal at this time. He knew then that he had to finish this, the ritual wasn't specifically on a time limit, but his body sure was and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stay hard. He surged his hips forward then, suddenly and without warning. She cried out then, the intrusion painful and yet fulfilling. She wasn't sure what to feel as he worked in her, as they became one. She knew this was the right decision to do as she watched his soul solidify into one solid piece. She would never regret accepting him like this.

"Shite!" She exclaimed as he seemed to hit something within her that had her arching her back and pleasure shooting through her violently. "Severus!" She began to chant his name then, repeating it over and over as he hit that spot repeatedly. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat, his face one of pure concentration as he fought off his completion so that she would unfold first. He picked his pace up, noting as he did the hitch in her moans and watched as, after three more quick thrusts, she came undone around him.

Her face flushed, her mouth opened in a silent scream, eyes screwed shut and hands fisted in the sheets as she began to convulse around him. He lost himself then, as he locked eyes with her. She watched him come apart above her, his thrusting was erratic, and his eyes had darkened. As he came, swelling inside of her, he roared out his completion. When he took his last thrust inside of her, he collapsed atop her and they both could feel the magic settle around them; it was sated and complete, just as they were.

He moved off of her then, turning onto his side and she turned with him so they were facing each other. She couldn't help it when she began to smile like an idiot, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I told you I figured it out. Your soul… it's not in pieces anymore. It's quite brilliant actually."

He sighed and turned onto his back so he was staring at the ceiling as what she said settled into his mind and he could actually process it. He wanted to be mad, he wanted to rage and throw things at her. He wished her could muster up the feelings he knew he should, the mask he used to wear had shattered when it came to her though, and he closed his eyes.

She stayed there in her spot, her head turned to watch him as he thought through everything. She knew she had changed everything for him, she was his wild card. Had she not always been though? The one person he knew he couldn't peg because her actions, while only habitual on the surface, had been sporadic and determined. She closed her eyes, one hand reaching out to find his. When she found his hand she ignored his flinch and wrapped her hand in his, the feeling of completion being absolute, the exhaustion settling in and she quickly fell asleep.

He watched her as she fell asleep, a content and lazy smile upon her lips, the worry creases around her eyes and across her brow unfurling, and her body fully relaxing into the bed underneath her. How he wished she could always remain like this, peaceful and not having to worry about the war raging on across their country. Knowing that from this moment they were bound, forever to be considered soul-mates, had Severus sneering up at the ceiling. How his old masters would be turning in their graves at this revelation. His eyes grew angry though, a cloud crossing them as he thought about how he went from master to master and now he would forever be enslaved by this little chit lying beside him. Would he never have a reprieve? Would he forever now, never know a moments worth of solitude and peace?

He growled lowly, the rumble starting in his chest and moving into his throat the more he thought about what he was giving up, and all because he had offered her his help. How thoughtless of him to have done so. How foolish and stupid could he be? He sighed then, the exhaustive numbness in his body enough to begin to blanket his thoughts as it drug him down into the darkness. He fell asleep holding onto her hand, the feel of her body next to his enough for him to succumb and feel satisfied, complete. All his internal aches he's always lived with in this war of a life, were no longer there, and he smiled. Maybe letting her complete him wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing here but the plot, and even that has had some influence from other sources. Enjoy though, please, that's all I ask. Any and all mistakes are my own.

-Chisicet

* * *

An incessant tapping could be heard, the sound was what awoke them. They both were slow to open their eyes, neither wanting to leave the safety and peace of their dreams. Hermione rolled over to face the source of the sound and found a majestic owl tapping away at the window for their attention. She glanced over her shoulder and nearly snorted in laughter at the look on Severus' face. He looked like a perturbed child who was not winning an argument. She fought off the chuckles as she stood and stretched. She moved to the window and opened it wide enough that the owl could get in.

It swooped in and took its time preening and shaking its wings. Hermione closed the window and then crossed her arms over her chest, as she did so realized her arms did not meet cloth but skin and she looked down, her arms going wide to get a better look at herself. She let out a small sound as she realized she was naked before spinning around and looking for her clothes. A chortle caught her attention and she looked up from her bent over position to see Severus laughing at her. His smile, let alone his laugh, caught her off guard and she stood out of her bent status and gaped at him.

"Never seen me laugh, have you?" His voice had taken on a quality that flooded her system with a warmth. There was something in the way he looked at her that had her blushing.

"Never, sir." She was breathless, she could hear it in her own voice and was sure he could as well. He stood from the bed, forgoing the clothes and strut to the desk where the owl was still cleaning itself.

"Hand over the missives you carry, and be on your way." The man and the owl turned steely glares on each other, and it was Hermione's turn to actually laugh.

"Having a staring contest with a bird, are you sir?"

Severus ignored her and made to reach for the missives tied to the owl's legs. The owl let him untie one before it fluttered its wings and refused to let Severus near it again. Hermione moved to his side, a hand coming to rest on the man's arm as she leaned into his side and stared at the ornery owl.

"Now what's this?" She asked the smaller creature and moved forward, one hand out stretched. It calmed considerably and hopped closer to her, sticking the leg that still had a letter tied to it out. She untied it and then reached out and ran a hand over the owl's head, petting it softly. "Thank you. Would you like some treats before you go?" Her voice was soft, endearing. The owl shook itself, then hopped over to the window. Severus moved away from Hermione's side and opened the window for the creature to leave, both glaring at each other once again.

"I bloody hate birds." He said once the window was closed.

"They seem to have a rather untoward disposition for you too." She smirked at him before turning and leaning against the desk, her bare hip the only thing touching the smooth wood. The coolness of it sent a shiver through her that she ignored in favor of opening the letter and reading the short missive.

"I don't much care for snakes either, to be honest."

"Yes, well, neither do I. But, look where life has led me there." She stated dryly and looked up at the ceiling. "My patronus… It's no longer an otter."

"Correct. It is instead a perfect mix of Gryffindor brave and fierce, and Slytherin snake. I was unsure how to take your new patronus, to be fair." He looked away from her and down to the letter in his hands, the silent missive foreboding and he wasn't sure he wanted to even read it in the first place.

"How do you think I feel? I have a reptile as my patronus…" Her brows furrowed and it grew silent in the room for a moment. The ethereal flash of blue caught her eye and she tilted her head down to see what had happened.

"Mine was a doe. A beautiful doe that was one of the few things I had to connect me to my first love. Now…" They watched then as a panther roamed around him, sitting close to him before stretching out and staring at her. She looked down at it, her eyes wide as she took in the majestic creature. "I have no more connection to her, not when I am so intimately bound to you." She could feel his hesitance in admitting that to her.

"I think I like yours better. This… Oh Severus, this beautiful creature suits you better than anything I could think of."

He narrowed his eyes at her insistence, her eagerness to show him the change was not bad. He waved his hand and her wand flew into it before he handed it to her. He motioned her to cast as well but she didn't, instead she turned to stare at the beautiful creature laying at the dour man's feet.

"Cast." He growled, impatience getting the better of him.

She raised her wand and did so, the wisp that emitted stuttered out, no creature bursting forth into life. Her brow furled, tears pricking at her eyes but she swallowed and closed her eyes. She focused then, focused on a new set of memories to pick from and they stood silent for some minutes then. She snapped her eyes open with determination, but when she raised her hand to cast she paused. It only took her another second to mentally berate herself before casting again.

This time what burst forth surprised her, as much as him. The feline that burst forth was only a smidge smaller in frame and height than Severus' panther. Her eyes over flowed with tears and she sunk to her knees then as she watched the two patronus' interacting. Severus moved closer and knelt down next to her, obviously unsure of what to do with a crying girl in his arms.

"It looks like we both have black panthers now, our soul binding changed us both and we didn't even realize it. I'm sorry, I did not know that would happen."

She shook her head, and clung to his side until she calmed enough to look up at him. The closeness between them calling to something within her, something that she wished he was feeling as well; their nakedness long forgotten flared to front row thoughts as she gulped. She started to raise herself up to get closer but he stood quickly and moved back to the window. He ignored her vocalized ' _hey!_ ' as he picked his letter up. He set to reading it and she sighed, sparing their patronus' one last glance. Standing up slowly she picked her missive up and opened it.

"Well fucking shite." The eloquent words from near the window drew her eyes from her own parchment and for once she couldn't agree more.

"Does yours state the same thing then?"

"I would gather so, maybe in different words. _'Dear Severus, I just wanted to send my compliments, I awoke hours ago to a colleague informing me of your sudden nuptials to Ms. Granger, or should I say Mrs. Snape? We shall meet this evening, at the Lestrange's old Manor. It is not far from the Malfoy Manor, but I take you know that already. See you at half past eight.'_ He signed it S.S.. Somehow it unnerves me that we have the same initials." He glared at the paper, wishing that he could set it on fire. He set it down on the desk and stalked to the bed where he sat on the edge, the pouting look back on his face.

"Should I read mine?" She snorted out at his behavior. Harry and Ron would never believe her if she told them how he was acting. This thought had her pausing and she set her letter down on the desk delicately. She couldn't look at him as she fled the room, racing up a flight of stairs and down the hallway to her old bedroom. She shut the door behind her and dove for her old bed. She curled under the covers that smelled musty and unused.

She heard the door open slowly, but so caught up in her grief she couldn't focus on anything but the sobs that were beginning to break through that she ignored it. It wasn't until the bed dipped down next to her that she moved, she shifted away at first. He laid down though, sliding under the covers and opening his arms to her. She surged into his arms and clung to him, the feeling of security and warmth in his embrace helping her accept the pain of losing her two best friends. He held on, ignoring his discomfort with the situation, he knew she needed this. He had his cry when his best friend had died.

When she calmed enough that she was just a mass of hiccups and drying tear tracks in his arms did he move. He pulled her up and out of the bed, down the hall and back down the stairs to his room. She was stunned into silence as he began to pick up and throw her clothes at her, grabbing at his and dawning them until he was fully dressed and her arms were full of clothes.

"Get dressed. We have somewhere to be." He winked at her and moved out of the room. She heard him moving down the stairs toward the kitchen. She blinked after him, before scrambling into action as his order registered in her mind. She paused at the door though before biting her lip and rushing over to the desk where her letter still lay open. She grabbed it, folded it, and shoved it in her pocket as she ran began her descent into the rest of the house. When she entered the kitchen she saw him there pacing around the table.

"Severus?" He continued his pacing and the only inclination that he had heard her was the slight twitch of an ear. She moved out of the room and down the hall to the front door, knowing somehow that is where he would want her to be. It was moments later that he joined her at the front door.

"We will be making a few stops in the next hour, Hermione. I need you to stay by my side and stay quiet. No matter who says what, I need us to be a united front, to do that I need your _silent_ support. Do you understand?" His demeanor had switched to that of his professor persona and she snapped to attention under his scrutiny.

"Yes Professor."

He eyed her for a moment before speaking in a quiet, dangerous tone. "I know you are to meet with him at noon, with it being nine in the morning now we only have a few hours to get everything done." His eyes softened here as he looked down at her. He hesitatingly brought a hand up to cup one of her cheeks. "I will fix this wrong in your heart if it kills me. Let me fix you."

"Only if I get to fix you in return." She gave him a sly grin. He shook his head, but the small tilt of his lips told her he wasn't opposed. "Sev?" She whispered as she stepped closer to him. He instinctively brought his hands to her curves as she stepped into him and he raised a brow at her in question. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled on them until he moved his face closer to hers.

As she stepped up to close the distance, allowing her Gryffindor courage to reign within her, her world exploded. The feel of his lips on hers, the way they melded together, the way they both gasped at the contact told Hermione that this was the true end to their ritual. They completed the ritual by being connected in all ways physical and soul linked, now she could feel him, and he could feel her.

The sensations of feeling another person's emotions flood you as hers did, threw Severus. This was new and uncharted territory; not unlike most things he's had to deal with when it came to the witch in his arms. He could feel her amazement and her desire, her anguish and her sorrow, and he wanted to do all he could to make it so all she felt were contentment and bliss. Instead of deepening the kiss as he knew they both wanted he pulled back and stepped closer to the door, letting his arms drop from her.

"We should go."

She was silent as she nodded and followed him out of the door and into the unclouded, brilliant day. He stopped them just on the front step of the place and offered her his arm. She took it and grasped on tightly, never had she liked side-along apparation. Now that she thought about it, she wondered if that might have been a reason for her overtly intense pain last night. She opened her mouth to ask but he turned suddenly and they left the step behind them.


End file.
